


Sing me like a choir

by daddy_zelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Some Sex, a lot of banter, but not really bc this bitch doesn't know how to shut up, daddy!zelda, dominant!zelda, kind of submissive!lilith, lesbian jumped out, lesbians lesbianing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_zelda/pseuds/daddy_zelda
Summary: What would happen after Lilith revealed herself to Zelda? Or, alternatively, Zelda Spellman snaps (and just wants to fuck the Mother of Demons, which, to be fair, is completely understandable).





	Sing me like a choir

“So is that what you do with immortality?” Zelda raised her brows, trying to seem haughty and unaffected. “Swoop around seducing ladies in the night?”

“Is that what you are?” Lilith grinned. “Seduced?” She brushed Zelda’s hair back, exposing the pretty curve of her neck. “You should have told me.”

Zelda's cheeks reddened slightly. At the same time she clenched her fists, hopelessly trying not to play right into Lilith's games. "You're absolutely terrible." She huffed.

Lilith's grin became wider and as soon as Zelda stopped talking she quickly took a few steps forward, effectively trapping the ginger witch between the wall and herself.

"But I had so much fun!" she exclaimed, cackling. "All these pathetic mortals were hilarious. You should've seen how easy it was to manipulate them. One appreciative glance and they were eating out of my hand."

Zelda swallowed nervously, slowly trying to move away from the Mother of Demons. She didn't have much luck with that because Lilith suddenly put her hand on Zelda's chin, forcing the witch to look up and finally meet her eyes.

"Now, now, darling, I feel like you do not enjoy our little talk at all." Her tone became darker, more dangerous. "You asked me to reveal my secrets, did you not? And I can feel your frantic thoughts. Oh, I have to get away, is she gonna kill me, I have to find Sabrina, blah blah. Honestly, you're always thinking about that girl. I should've killed her in a jealous rage."

In that second Zelda's face became completely unreadable,though fury roared through her mind. "You will not hurt her." She whispered threateningly. "I won't allow it."

Even though her hands were shaking, Zelda would do everything to protect Sabrina. Her niece was the most important person in her life. She'd give up every single thing before she let anyone touch her little girl.

Madam Satan raised her eyebrows, while a smirk blossomed on her face. "Well, well, well. Isn't that just precious? But don't worry your pretty little head, I wasn't going to actually hurt her."

Lilith patted Zelda's head in a patronizing manner.

The ginger witch, still looking unnaturally pale, swallowed, but kept her eyes locked on Madam Satan. "Why should I believe you?" Zelda asked after a few seconds of silence. "For all I know you could just order one of your demons to attack Sabrina."

Lilith sighed and for a short second she looked almost tired. But as soon as Zelda came to that conclusion, her expression changed completely.

"And why would I do that, my darling? It wouldn't accomplish anything. But if it helps you sleep at night, I wouldn't harm her because our Dark Lord has plans for her." She explained, absently playing with Zelda's perfect locks. "That's why he wanted her to sign the Book of the Beast, you know? She's his... special project. And I'm here to make sure that everything goes according to His plan."

Zelda's mind reeled from the myriad of thoughts. On the one hand, she was excited that the Dark Lord deemed Sabrina important enough to have a place for her in His plans. On the other hand, though, that meant putting her niece in even more danger. And she didn't know if she was ready for that. After all, she wouldn't be able to protect her then.

"Zelda, dear, you're overthinking it." Lilith's voice brought her back on earth. The Mother of Demons was standing closer to her than before, if it was even possible.

Zelda took a deep breath, forcibly calming her unsteadily beating heart. She looked lost, as if she didn't know how to respond and what to do with herself. "Why did you tell me this?" At Lilith's questioning gaze, she sighed and proceeded to elaborate.

"I mean, all of this. It was... unexpected. And, dare I say it, impulsive. You could've been playing your game and pretending that you're just an excommunicated witch from another coven. Why did you spill all your secrets? And why me?"

The last part was murmured so quietly that Lilith had to read it from Zelda's mouth. She took a while, carefully mulling over the questions.

"I don't know." She said, looking astonished at her own answer. "I was bored, I guess. And feeling pretty vindictive. And also just a little too focused on your ample bosom when you asked."

"Y-you what?" Zelda sputtered, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Lilith slowly licked her bottom lip, staring at the ginger witch with her big hypnotizing eyes.

Madam Satan moved even closer to Zelda, making their bodies touch. Her nose right next to Zelda's ear. Lilith took a deep breath, breathing in the ambrosia that was Spellman's perfume.

Before Lilith had a chance to go further, Zelda grabbed her voluminous hair and forcibly moved her a few inches away. Lilith made a noise in her throat that sounded like a mewl.

"I won't let you manipulate me." Zelda's voice shook from the heightened emotions she was feeling. Her grip on Madam Satan's hair tightened, even though her hands trembled with rage (and other emotions she didn't dare to name).

"Oh, do it harder, daddy!" Lilith cackled, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Shut up, you cocky bitch." Zelda growled, silencing Lilith, whose pupils increased exponentially.

"Why don't you make me?" Baited Madam Satan, still smirking at the ginger witch. "Has anyone ever told you how incredibly alluring you are when you are angry? Honestly, this fiery look in your eyes is just–"

"Shut the fuck up." Zelda's voice sounded both exasperated and desperate. Before Lilith had an opportunity to start talking again, she smashed their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Zelda didn't bother with being gentle. She was sure that Lilith could handle anything she'd throw at her.

At first, Lilith was too shocked at Zelda’s boldness to reciprocate or even to stop her. For a second she had just let the ginger woman kiss her senseless, hold her hair a little too tight, bite her lower lip and explore the insides of her mouth.

Suddenly, Zelda stopped the kiss, moving her head away. “Now, are you willing to act like an adult?” She asked, pretending to be composed, even though her shallow breathing betrayed her excitement.

“I’m not sure, darling. Perhaps you should try it one more time?” Suggested Lilith with a smug expression on her face. She pinned Zelda to the wall, using one hand to keep her in place. Her fingertips slowly traced lines on the witch’s collarbones and neck.

Zelda patted her hand away. She felt the fury rise within her and she didn’t even notice when her magic decided to act on her behalf and push Lilith away. She was panting, her chest rising and falling, her lipstick smeared all over her mouth, and her eyes full of rage. “I am not your plaything, _Lilith._ ”

From the image she presented, Lilith couldn’t have guessed the inner turmoil Zelda experienced in that moment. Half of her mind screamed at her that she mustn't treat the Dark Lord’s concubine with such disrespect, the other half wanted nothing more than to tear Lilith to pieces, and, of course, there was also a small part of her that wanted to give into her lust and fuck Lilith senseless.

Keeping her eyes on Lilith, who looked somewhere between shocked and aroused, Zelda slowly walked over to her bed. She sat on it and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she had a vague idea of what she wanted from Lilith. She craved to see the submission of the Mother of Demons. She wanted to see her experience agony, bliss, and ecstasy that carnal pleasure could provide.

“Come here.” Zelda’s voice sounded calm, yet domineering. For all intents and purposes, despite her current appearance, she looked and felt like a queen. A goddess who wouldn’t accept a refusal.

Lilith didn’t even consider the remote possibility of saying no. She licked her lips and leisurely came closer. She knelt on the edge of the bed, her hands resting on a silky bedding.

“Now, let’s make things absolutely clear. Whatever happens here, stays between us. You won’t endanger Sabrina in any way nor hint about our… coition. And if you'd be a good girl for me, perhaps I’ll reward you later. Is that understood?”

“That does sound like fun.” Commented Lilith, clearly thinking about Zelda’s proposition. Eventually the desire and lust turned out to be considerably more alluring. She nodded, accepting the witch’s conditions.

A shiver run down her spine under Zelda’s assessing gaze, which quickly turned appreciative when Lilith squirmed, exposing a little more of her cleavage.

“Kiss me.” Ordered Zelda, while making herself more comfortable on the bed.

Lilith smirked, her eyebrow rising arrogantly. “Make me.”

Without wasting a second, Zelda pulled on Lilith’s arm and promptly moved her closer, making the Mother of Demons almost fall down on her. Zelda buried her hand in Lilith’s hair and tugged on it. Lilith let out a quiet yelp, yet she still closed her eyes in bliss.

Zelda chuckled, not lessening her grip. “You _do_ like being manhandled, huh?”

“What can I say, I’d gladly be manhandled by a woman as beautiful and powerful as you.” Lilith chuckled, batting her eyelashes.

Zelda made Lilith lie down on the bed. She petted her messy hair and then kissed her again. She moved away when she felt Lilith’s teeth graze her lower lip. “Ah, ah. Behave.”

Lilith whined, wriggling around under the ginger witch. “Then get to it faster, daddy. I’m getting impatient.”

“You will lie here quietly and take what I’ll give you. Understand?” Zelda’s tone of voice made the demoness shiver in anticipation.

Slowly Zelda took off the woman’s dress, her panties, and unhooked her bra. She lowered herself so that she was on the same level as Lilith’s breasts. Her warm breath teased Lilith, making her nipples harden.

Lilith let out a low moan. She didn’t know what she should say to convince Zelda to touch her. With every second she became more and more desperate. “Please?”

Zelda chuckled, her fingers tracing Lilith’s breasts, but never quite touching the nipples. She licked her lower lip and purred: “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

“I-ah, I didn’t know either.”

Finally, Zelda’s mouth found its way to the demoness’ nipple. She licked it like a cat, enjoying all the small noises Lilith made. At the same time, her hands moved to Lilith’s hips, leaving red marks all over her flesh.

Lilith hissed, arching her back. “Ugh, please, please, put your fingers inside me already.”

“Tsk, tsk. I’ll have to gag you if you don’t keep it down, pet.” Zelda shushed her, becoming more and more confident.

Lilith laughed, her eyes lighting up with mirth. “I’d love to see you try.”

Zelda, being quite fed up with the banter, put her fingers against the demoness’ entrance. Lilith was so wet for her already. She rubbed her clit, making her wriggle.

“I’m not going to break, you know? Maybe I should just ask someone to help you find your way inside, huh?” Lilith smirked at her. She looked way too confident for someone who was lying underneath Zelda, completely naked and about to be fucked.

Lilith lifted her head up and kissed Zelda’s neck. She began slowly licking her way down the ginger witch’s throat, teasing her. “Now, would you be so kind to finally fuck me?”

Zelda breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them, the fire they shone almost made Lilith whimper. Zelda’s leaned in closer to the demoness’ ear and whispered: “I’m going to fucking ruin you.”

Without any warning, she shoved two fingers inside Lilith, who moaned out loud and thrashed around on the bed. Her eyes watered - stupid human emotions and their easily breakable bodies - and her heart rate fastened.

After a minute, she added another finger. The only audible sounds in the room were Lilith’s breaths and moans. Zelda put her mouth on the demoness’ stomach, going lower and lower until she finally reached her clit.

“Ah, Zelda, Zelda…” Lilith whimpered, clawing at the witch’s back, as if trying to merge their bodies into one.

Zelda’s movements became more frantic. She plowed in and out of Lilith as fast as she dared. “Mine” she growled, suddenly feeling so possessive that it might’ve scared her away if she wasn’t currently in the middle of a rather engaging activity.

Lilith bit her lower lip to confine her loud moans, her nails leaving marks on Zelda’s back. “I’m, ah, I’m gonna cum!”

Zelda didn’t slow down. When she felt Lilith’s inner walls clenching around her fingers, she massaged the little nub inside her even faster. When Lilith’s body started to relax, Zelda didn’t move her fingers away. She heard the demoness’ weak moan, but she didn’t want to stop after only one orgasm.

Part of Lilith wanted to move away, while the other part wanted to be fucked to death. She closed her eyes, feeling them tear up again. Stupid, weak mortal body. What a nuisance.

“A-ah, you’re a wicked little witch.” She murmured to Zelda, holding onto her and fighting her body’s tremors. Her thighs quivered, and she felt as if she was going to fall down, even though has been lying down already.

Zelda smirked mischievously. “I promised to ruin you, didn’t I?”

Lilith’s eyes widened and then she chuckled breathily, amazed at the witch’s audacity. “That you did, darling. Now, give it to me. Come on, daddy, _break_ me.”

Zelda kissed her, effectively silencing her. Their tongues fought for dominance, but after some time Lilith gave up, letting Zelda lead. She was way too curious what the witch had in mind to worry about appearing weak or delicate.

A mere minutes later, Lilith came for the second time, whining into Zelda’s mouth and thrashing around on the bed. They ended their kiss, breathing heavily.

Zelda lied down next to her and put a hand on her chest. Despite not being the one who was getting fucked, she still felt as if she ran the marathon.

“No jokes about the second coming or you can remove yourself from this bed indefinitely.” Zelda stated firmly.

Lilith was so spent that she didn’t even have the strength to reply in her witty manner. She snickered, though, and Zelda glared at her.

“Not a word.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. _Daddy_.”


End file.
